I'm In Trouble
by OddInventiveTeen
Summary: I love hear that voice. Smitchie songfic.


Ever heard of NeverShoutNever?

That boy's a singing fool.

Here's a songfic to the song Trouble.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Also, the lyrics in quotations are the chorus lyrics.

* * *

**_I'm in trouble,_**

**_I'm an addict._**

**_I'm addicted to this girl._**

Shane stared at Mitchie in amazement.

"So beautiful." He murmured, as she laughed at Sander's joke. He shook his head as if he was trying to get something off his mind and he turnedaway from her.

After a short 5 minutes, he looked back at her.

**_She's got my heart tied in a knot,_**

**_and my stomach in a whirl._**

"Shane, hey buddy." He smiled weakly at the smiling girl.

"Hey Mitchie." She reached out and hugged him briefly.

His stomach was in a whirl and he took in a short breath that went unnoticed by Mitchie.

"So buddy, how's it going?" His heart was pounding against his chest and it felt like it was in a knot.

"Great, you?" Mitchie smiled. "I'm fine."

**_But even worse I can't stop calling her._**

**_She's all I want and more._**

"Hello?" Murmured a sleepy Mitchie on the other side of the line.

"Mitchie!" Shane yelled into the phone. "Shane, you called five minutes ago. What now?"

"Just wanted to say hi." She sighed and he smiled dreamily. "Hi Shaney. Bye now." She hung up and as the diatone ringed in his ears, he smiled.

"I love her." He murmured, pulling the covers over his head.

**_I mean daammmnn,_**

**_What's not to adore?_**

Shane walked into the Hollywood party and instantly noticed Mitchie.

Her hair was curled and was primped a bit.

Her neon pink dress fitted her surprisingly well and her pink converses made him grin.

_What's not to adore?_ He thought, running up to her and introducing himself.

**_(I've been playing too much guitar, _**

**_I've been listening to jazz._**

**_I called so many times, I think she's going mad._**

**_And that cellular will be the death of us, I swear._**

**_I swear.) _**

Shane strummed his guitar lightly and Mitchie sighed, sitting next to him. "Still playing guitar?" He rolled his eyes and nodded.

She picked up his iPod and checked his songs. "Jazz? Seriouslly, Shane?" He laughed and shrugged.

"Hey, Mitchie, when can I call you again?" Shane asked softly, setting his guitar down. She glared at him. "How about never? You ran me out of minutes!"

He laughed and hugged her. "Seriosuly, we talk that much?" He thought it wasn't enough. She nodded. "I swear, we'll both die talking to each other on the phone."

He just shrugged and grinned.

**_(And oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, Oooohh, ooh ooh. _**

**_I'm running my mouth just like I've got her._**

**_But I surely don't.)_**

"Hey, nice bod babe." A boy winked at Mitchie and she glared at him.

"I'm sorry but I've got-" Shane walked up to her and wrapped his arm arround her waist.

"A rockstar boyfriend. Sorry, you missed out." Mitchie smiled fake sweetly at the boy and he walked off, angry.

"Thanks Shane." He nodded. "Thanks for pretending." She walked off, catching up with Nate.

Shane sighed, turning away.

**_(Because she's so, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh,_**

**_Rock and roll, and out of my league._**

**_Is she out of my league? _**

**_Let's hope not.)_**

Shane closed his eyes and walked up the mic in the middle of the stage in front of millions.

"Girl, you got me going crazy, knocked me off my feet-"

He kept singing and opened his eyes to see Mitchie nodding her head to the music.

He smiled but sighed when Nate started to sing.

_Out of my league._ He thought, watching her sing along.

She took notice of him and winked at him.

_Or not. Let's hope not._ He smiled at her and sang some more.

**_I'm in trouble, I'm so cliche,_**

**_See, that words just wears me out._**

Mitchie groaned and walked over to her front door. "I swear if that's Shane..." She mumbled, wiping her eyes.

And just as she said, that was Shane with seven roses. Six real and one not.

He smiled at her. "I'll be there for you until the last one dies." She giggled and hugged him.

"Thanks."

**_Makes me feel just like another boy,_**

**_To laugh and joke about._**

"And then, he gave me seven roses. Six were real and one wasn't and-and he said he'll be there for you until the last one dies. Isn't that so cliche?"

Mitchie laughed along with Caitlyn.

"He's such a sap."

Shane frowned and sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking fast past the girls.

**_But even worse I can't stop calling her._**

**_I love to hear that voice._**

**_And hoestly, I'm left with no choice._**

"Shane, I swear!" She yelled into her phone as Shane called once more.

He laughed. "I'm sorry but I'm so lonely and I need someone to talk to." She sighed.

"Talk to Nate or something." He closed his eyes.

"But Nate isn't you and he doesn't have that wonderful voice."

**_(Chorus)_**

"What?" She gasped in disbelief.

"Mitchie, I love you. I'm so addicted to you, I'm only playing so much guitar for you, I'm been listening to jazz to find my feelings for you and sure, you're out of my league and I don't deserve but I hope not."

"No way." She yelled into the phone.

"Huh?" Shane asked, confused. "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Shane sighed dreamly.

"I love to hear your voice."


End file.
